Nekochan and the Strawberry
by Allaxei
Summary: After the winter war with Aizen, Isshin decides to move away from karakura town closer to family. ichigo, karin and yuzu finds out that soul reaper powers run in the family and guess who when ichigo stubbles apon the sohma's and tohru when walking home.
1. Re:Prologue

**Author's note: HEYYO! I hope yall like it ^.^ BTW i'd like to decate this tooo *drumroll* lol k****awaii-chan :) hope u like it (if not DONT READ lol) **

**also the imfamous disclaimer is at the end of the fic ENJOY! ^_^ **

**sry this fic is still under construction so i encourage that you reread over the prevous chapters cuz it changes sometimes :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:) After the winter war with Aizen, Isshin decides to move away from karakura town closer to family. ichigo, karin and yuzu finds out that soul reaper powers run in the family and guess who when ichigo stubbles apon the sohma's and tohru when walking home... cast: fem!ichigo, kyo, tohru, yuki, OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>KEY :<p>

**"Ichigo"=** shiro/hollow

**'ichigo**_**'**=_zangetsu

'ichigo'= thinking

"ichigo"=normal (everybody else)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**the Falling**

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Ichigo's dad yells. *CRASH* "DAMNIT GOATFACE WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK ME!" she screams.. "that's the third window this week!" she sighs and gets out of bed glanceing at the floor tiptoeing over shards of broken glass.

**"good~mornin queen! how's my sleeping beauty this fine summer morn?" **shiro smirks.

'shut up shiro! im not in the mood!' she snaps.

**"damn ol' man." **he mutters.

'zan how's the weather?' ichigo asks getting dressed.

**'all clear and comfortable.' **he reports.

**"hai, why don't you come in here and enjoy it with us. its kinda lonely." **shiro says making a cirle with his foot.

'shiro! zan-chan slap him for me!' ichi yells. *slap* **"OW! i'm ust sayin' ya dont gatta hit me!"**

ichigo sighs, and goes downstairs and dodges one of her dad's kicks and pins him to the ground with a 'try that again and see what happens' look on her face added to her normal scowl. "Don't." she said than made her way to the kitchen where Yuzu stood at the counter dumbfounded at her sister's coldness toward their father. Goatface quickly recovered from his eldest daughter's actions by weeping at the momerial poster on the wall.

"shut up goatface!" karin snapped as she ate her breakfast, "and tell her what you told us earlier!"

"huh? What's she talking about?" ichigo's question directed at the sobing man on the floor.

who cheered up at the question, "Oh! ichigo we're moving to Kobe to the family estate friday."

**"WHAT!"** ichigo and shiro screams (in ichigo's hollowfied bankai's voice) sending chills up his family's spines.

after a minute of awkward silence isshin cleared his thoat, "I have no idea of what just happened but we're moving on friday soo, you have five days to get packed and to settle things with your friends, Ok?"

"ya...thanks for the heads up." she choked out luckly her voice was normal and ran up to her room.

'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED DOWN THERE?' ichigo thought.

**"queen's right what the hell just happened zan zan?"** Shiro asked the zanpactou.

**'I don't know.. it sounded when both of you panic that your voices murged much like when they do when ichigo has your mask on Shiro... though with out the mask appearing it is strange..hmmm.' **zangestu explained.

'sooo what you're saying is that i sounded like i had my mask on?'

**'yes..**' he confermed.

"Damn." she said out loud as she sat on the bed.

she reached over to the bedside table and got her cell phone and texted to all of her friends (rukia, renji, chad, matsumoto, orihime, ishida, keigo, and tatsuki) to meet her at urahara's shop in 30 minutes.

*presses send*

she sighs and gets dresses wearing black skinny jeans, a dark red and black tee with a pair of blood red converce. races down stairs yelling

"I'll be back in an hour or two! I have my cell!" and raced out the door and readed over to the lil' candy shop.

after arriving she heads over to the 'secret' bacement that they used for a training ground. after climbing down she sheds her body catching it and proping it up on the side of one of the boulders.

"might as well train a bit before they get here." she said half to herself.

"Oi! you mind if i join you! its no fun on your own! also i'm out of practice and could use alil' spar!" renji hollered swallowing a soul candy and jumped down to join her.

"yea same here," ichigo agreed rotating her shoulder, *pop* *sigh* "that's better. ok so shikai or bankai?"

"hmmm... how about, BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!" he grinned.

"I Thought so... BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU!"

ichigo was the first to attack only to be blocked by the huge snake. she then shunpoed around confusing renji on where she'll attack from. looking for openings she can slip in,

**"my my ichi, you're really getting worked up. why don't you let me take over and let me deal with him... i promise i'll be good~." **her Inner hollow smirked.

'NO! AND DON'T BOTHER ME I'M FIGHTING HERE! zan will you?' she thought starting to get pissed off.

*BANG*** "OW ZAN ZAN! WHY YOU HIT ME WIT' TAT'!" **shiro complained, **"QUEEN! ZAN ZAN HIT ME WIT' A FUCKIN**' **ROLLIN' PIN!" **

'I'm not gonna ask.. just behave and keep quiet please.' she thought shaking her head. **'Hai!'**

then sencing her friends reisau they stopped shedding their bankai forms and returned to their bodies and headed up greeting their friends and sat at the table with Urahara and Yoruichi.

"So berry-chan~" Urahara started and finished with ichigo's fist in his face with a popped blood vescle on her forhead,

"WHAT did I tell you about calling me THAT! my name means 'one who protects' NOT STRAWBERRY!" she shouted making her point by punching him in the gut for emphasis.

"Ichigo whats up? you wouldn't call all of us down here for no reason." rukia said.

ichigo stopped hitting the pitful shop keeper and looked at her friends with a sadness in her eyes along with her normal scowl.

she sighed, "I just.. found out today that I'm...moving away from Karakura."

once she got that out of her she turned away from their shocked faces and looked at the floor while they recovered from the news. after a minute Matsumoto, Keigo, Orihime,rukia, and Tatsuki (yea even tatsuki and rukia) tackled her to the floor dog piling on her and hugging her saying, "PLEASE DON'T GO!" she sighed pushing them off of her to hear sniffling behind her. she turned only to be tackled again by a flash of green.

"ISHYGO! PLEASE DON'T GOES NELS DON'T WAN YOU TO GO!" the lil' green arrancar cried burying her face into ichigo's stomach.

once they finally stopped crashing though the rice paper walls she coughed "cough, cough. Hey neliel." she smiled at the little arrancar,

"cough, cough, cough!" she pulled her hand away from her mouth showing a blood stained hand and muttered softly to where only she could here it,

"why the hell does this always happens to me?"

she stiffened and looked up to find bright blue eyes shining with amusement and the baby blue hair she knew all to well,

"long time no see Ichi." he smirked.

she chuckled, "not long enough... well since your here your ether her babysiter," she pointed at the child arrancar still hugging her, " Or! you're here to fight me as usual," she smirked,"ether way will ya help me up grimmy?" she extended her hand and he took it pulling her up to her feet. Nel then scrambled up to the soul reaper's shoulder only to hop off as ichigo whinced at the added weight to her beat up shoulder.

"Damn girl i thought you had a higher pain tolerence?" grimmjow sneered at the injered teen. "I do when i'm not in this body baka neko!"

He growled at his nickname, but picked her up bridal style and carried to the others.

she blushed but didn't resist knowing it would only cause her more pain and put her head against his chest and listened to his heart that sped up at her actions and smirked looking up to find him softly smiling with a little blush when she met his gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DISCLAIMER!<strong>

**Ichi: SHUT UP!**

**Me:*sobs in lil' emo corner***

**Kyo: Strawberry! look at what you did you hurt lil' ru-chan's feelings!**

**Ichi: Don't CALL ME STRAWBERRY!**

**Me: *sends out very large burst of reisau* QUIT IT!**

**Kyo: damn she's PISSED!**

**Ichi: SHIT! RukiRuki doesn't own bleach or fruits basket...**

**Kyo: Please read and comment they mean alot so she doesn't kill us!**

**Me: *lightens up* Thank you neko-chan~ *smirks***

**kyo: Don't CALL M-**

**Me: *releases more reiasu* CYA NEXT TIME! *waves***


	2. Chapter 1 the decent

**Author's note: HEYYO! I hope yall like it ^.^ BTW i'd like to decate this tooo *drumroll* lol k****awaii-chan :) hope u like it (if not DONT READ lol) **

**also the imfamous disclaimer is at the end of the fic ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:) After the winter war with Aizen, Isshin decides to move away from karakura town closer to family. ichigo, karin and yuzu finds out that soul reaper powers run in the family and guess who when ichigo stubbles apon the sohma's and tohru when walking home... cast: fem!ichigo, kyo, tohru, yuki, OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>KEY :<p>

**"Ichigo"=** shiro/hollow

**'ichigo**_**'**=_zangetsu

'ichigo'= thinking

"ichigo"=normal (everybody else)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**the Falling**

At the Sohma's

"Morning yuki!" Tohru chimed. "Morning Ms. Honda." yuki smiled, "what's for breakfast?"

"uhhh... the usual i guess." she pondered for a minute before disapearing into the kitchen again.

*thump* yuki turned to see a mop of orange hair that belonged to that feral cat that slept here, he sighed and turned back around just as tohru walked out of the kitchen to the porch with her purple cell phone next to her ear, "Hello grandfather..."

* * *

><p>meanwhile in Karakura:<p>

"Damn girl i thought you had a higher pain tolerence?" grimmjow sneered at the injered teen. "I do when i'm not in this body baka neko!"

He growled at his nickname, but picked her up bridal style and carried to the others.

she blushed but didn't resist knowing it would only cause her more pain in the end and put her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat that sped up in reaction to her. she smirked looking up to find him softly smiling with a little blush when she met his gaze.

"ICHI!" orihime cried. the remaining people, who saw and knew who and what he was, stiffened at the sight of the former sexta who gently set ichigo down next to oriheme so she could heal her.

as the golden light enveloped the injered girl, Grimmjow turned his attention to the little arrancar who sat next to ichigo outside of the barier, "Neliel you really shouldn't do that, you know how fragle humans are." he sneered looking back to ichigo who now had a tic mark on her head when he called her fragle even though it was indirect.

"But nel didn't mean to hurt ichygo. nel only wanted ichygo to stay here wit nel." she explained with puppy dog eyes and was starting to cry.

he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as he noiced the causious yet menising stares from group of friends.

"I'm not here to fight her. I only came here for a gigai and nel tagged along so she could see ichigo." he answering their unsaid questions. they all sighed releaved that ichigo won't be fighting the arrancar.

"so i hear you're leaving this hellhole.." grimmjow frowned.

Ichigo turned and looked at the former espada and nodded as the golden barrier evaperated,

"yea," she said as she sat up and gazed over her friends her eyes darkening with sadness and depair, "we're moving to Kobe to live on the family estate," she looked down at the floor.

"Damnit ichi! that's it you're coming with me!" the sexta sneered leading her to the basement enterance and popped a soul candy in her mouth and threw her down to the training ground below. her friends in the other room gaped at the arrancar's actions and yelled at him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

he shrugged and jumped down after the soul reaper using sondo caught her and landed on a boulder and sat her down yelling at him with a poped blood vesel on her head her voice mixing with her hollow's **"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"**

"WELL YOU WERE SO FUCKIN' DEPRESSED UP THERE THAT I THOUGHT YOU COULD USE SOME CHEERING UP AND THE ONLY WAY I KNOW IS TO SPAR! SOO, SHUT UP AND FIGHT YA DAMN STRAWBERRY!" he yelled back sondoing to another boulder using his words to get her piss and he knew all to well that calling her 'strawberry' would do the trick. he smirked at his geniusness.

"OH HO Damn," she shook her head, "neko-chan you know as well as i NO one calls me 'strawberry' and lives.. i would say you have guts, but really its stupidity." she spat and smirked. then she drew her zangetsu from her back. the bandages that made its sheath swirled around the now uncovered blade, she smirked letting her inner hollow appear next to her. they smirked and spoke in unison with each other, **"You ready to die Grimmjow?"**

their voices overlaped eachother making him shiver. he noiced how they looked like a almost perfect replica of each other execpt for the fact that her hollow was a guy which always was a mistery, but they didn't care ether way so when hollow mating season came around both zangetsu and some of the leftover arrancars warned her to stay out of her inner world no matter what.

"Now thats not fair! No 2 against 1 that's not fair!" he yelled.

**"hmm should we?"** shiro asked smirking at ichi.

"hmmm it would be only fair," she said thoughtfully, "but since when have we ever been fair?" she smirked back at him and shouted in unison as they swung their over grown clivers forward, **"BANKAI!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DISCLAIMER TIME! *smirks*<strong>

**Grimmy: oh shit! what is she planning now..**

**Nel: RU-CHAN! *runs up and hugs rukiruki***

**Me: Hey Nel how are you liking the story? *she hugs back***

**Nel: I like it execpt ichygo moving... Why can't you make him stay?**

**Me: well i'm sorry nel but its so she can meet kyo and yuki.**

**Nel: well i wanna meet Ichygo's new frien's.. Can we?**

**Grimmy: what you mean 'we'? *blushes***

**Nel: well... you like her.. so i thought you'd like to see your compitition..**

**Grimmy: *blushes madly* WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LIL' RUNT!**

**Me: *gaspes* GRIMMJOW YOU'RE BLUSHIN~ *smirks***

**Grimmy: am not *still~ blushing***

**Nel: YAY! Nels' right!**

**Ichi: *sighes* Rukiruki doesn't own bleach or fruits bassket for good reasons *looks over to grimmjow and ru-chan and sighs***

**Me: *smirks and pops what looks like a soul candy into mouth* watch!**

**Grimmy: NO! don't do- *cut of by a wave of massive reiasu***

**Ichi: Oh shit! Nel come here NOW!**


	3. Chapter 2 grimmy yes, or grimmy no?

**Chapter 2**

**why**

**"this is boring ichi-chan~ he's to weak." **shiro complained as he stopped shedding his bankai form.

"yea, i think he learned haha." ichi giggled making shiro smile abit.

**"yea.."**

"damn it you.. t-" grimmjow grummbled then fell over in his own blood.

"maybe we went a little too far.." ichi said looking worried at the bloody sexta.

**"i'll get that healin chick.. you go see how bad it is, and keep him from drownin'." **he chuckled as he turned toward the latter.

"yea.." then they shunpo'd/soudo'd away. ichigo then kneeled down next to the arrancar searching for his reiasu to fine it weak but strong,

"you never did go without a fight." she smilied as she remembered their last battle. they both fought great and nearly killed each other fighting, but she saw something that made her stop before the final blow. a glint of something in his eyes, sadiness, loneliness maybe, no. i don't know it was, just unexpected, and it made me... save him.. one of the enemy... though the face on mayuri's face was priceless when we stopped him from disecting him.

she chuckled as she put his bloody head in her lap and used a little kido she knew to help stop the bleeding until Oriheme got here. she ran her unocupided hand thru his bloody blue hair. she was still in her bankai form, and shed it as if saying goodbye to an old friend. she sighed looking at the rest of his wounds as they started to stop bleeding. she saw the scar from one of her getsuga's from when they first met. 'it feels like years ago that happened, and he still had it.' she thought and sighed, "oh grimmy..."

"Ooh lookie lookie~..." chimed the perverted show keeper walking up to the two, "you know abrari-kun will b-" he was cut off by a jab of a fist to his gut by renji. the studden stop of his nonsense made ichigo look up to see renji punching him in the stomach, "wow renji, I thought that was my job..." she chimed looking up at the red-head trying to suppess her laughter. though it didn't work. she chucled, "you two are idiots..haha..."

renji looked up at that and smiled at her and shrugged, "thats what everyone says, but the real idiots right now.. i'd say.." he looked thoughtful upword, " i'd be you two." he finally said looking from ichigo to the bloody mess in her lap. 'rrrr why?.. kami why?' he thought feeling his heart clench.

**"we're here~ did i miss anythin'?" **shiro said with Oriheme behind him. ichigo shuck her head saying, "nope. shiro I think we went a little overboard." she smiled and turned her atention to the orange haired girl behind him, "Oriheme, he needs to be healed, the little kido i know only stopped the bleeding. also shiro and I have some cuts and bruses." the girl nodded and shiro sat down next to 'queen' and whispered into her ear**,**

**"you know you two**," he pointed at the sexta as the golden healing barrier went over them**, "would make a cute couple**~."

at that she blushed and continued to run her hand thru his hair trying to hide her blush from everyone. though not sucessfully. 'cause grimmjow wakes up. they stare at one another for a minute both of them blushed (or blushed even more) as they became aware of their posittion and who was there. were shiro just smiled at the two of them (not smirk but smiled) and leined over to grimmjow, still in ichi's lap, **"you know you'll have to make your move, before we move." **he snickered at his plan but kept it from queen and leined back and laid against ichigo.

grimmjow was surprised at the hollow's words, but he knew he was right. so he made his move by first gaining some comfedance and the blush melted from his face. second he touched ichigo's blushing face, making her blush more, and made her head come alittle closer to his. he could also feel the redheaded soul reapers murderess glare since he knew what he planned to do. he inwardly smirked and raised his head up, 'damn i'm luckly i'm half healed and that that chick's barrier is still up cause i have the feeling he'd rip me to pieces if it wasn't.' Grimmjow thought. and kissed her, yes grimmjow kissed ichigo. this sent shiro smirking as he knew what was going on behind him. he saw renji's reaction and it was PRICELESS! but he looked like he was gonna break the barrier and tear the two appart, soo he grared at him with some of his hollow reiasu behind it sending him into shivering spazes under his gaze.

next to him was Urahara with his fan covering his face, probably trying to keep from laughing at renji or the irrony. then some of ichigo's friends were down here some dusty from the fighting others clean, they probably came after the fighting was over to see who killed who. all of them were ether dumbstruck, nosebleed, or fainted from all the blood or from laughing to hard.

Ichigo was surprized at grimmy's kiss but it was nice, but i could tell he was holdin back to take it ferther than a simple kiss. so i relaxed and started running my hands thru his hair like petting a cat. he then let go releasing ichi from the kiss but was relucant to do so. it, though, left both of them breathless. they both stared at each other, and ichigo gave him a little peck on the lips. as if on cue the golden barrier evapaporated leaving everyone staring at the three that were behind the barrier.

shiro was just about to disappear to ichi's inner world want'in to know if there weren't fireworks going on in her head, but she grabbed his sleave, "Oh no you don't, right now you are banded from going back until I say so." she said not looking at him, but both of them could feel renji's reiasu and he could tell that she put a barrier around her mind not letting him in.

"awww~ soooo cute~" the shop keeper laughed making renji wanting to choke him but he remained still, "Now Grimmjow-kun, Neliel-kun,"he said looking at the small green arrancar as she went and took her place hanging off of ichigo's shoulder, "i have those gegai you two ordered." ichigo looked at grimmjow, "why do you two need gegai?" she asked. he looked at her and sighed, "We are getting away from the soul reapers here to go to maybe live a... normal life." he got up and helped her to her feet, but was a bit unsteady because her feet became a bit numb from sittng on them, and fell straight into his arms. "damnit. " she mutter under her breath as she struggled to stand up using grimmjow as a brace with his hand around her small waist. she finally got steady on her feet before grimmjow picked her up and carried her up stairs. instead they raced up using their verisions of flashstep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ^.^' sorry for it being short and it taking along time to update. school has been living hell for me.. and also my perminent muse (or wat ever you wanna call them) Grimmjow, Renji, annnnnnd Toshiro!<strong>

**Toshiro: I told you Its-**

**Me: shut up you know I'm not part of the soul socity sooo I *get up in his face releasing some reiasu* can call you wat ever. I. WANT! shiro-chan~**

**Toshiro: GRRRRRRRRR! GET OUT OF MY FACE! *Releasing frosty reisau frezzing the walls.***

**Me: My My Toshiro. You know *Walks up to the small, same height as her, captain* I can see why karin likes you so much.**

**Toshiro: *standing there dumbstruck***

**Me: *smirks* Hey Grimmy, Renji whats up?*she says walking up to the frozen/dumbstuck guys as if nothin happened***

**Grimmjow and Renji: ...**

**Me: *sigh* btw readers this is kind of like a mini talk show that has comidy since renji and grimmjow are here and I might fire or "invite" more characters from bleach and fruits basket, nether of which i own they belong to the gods and godesses of manga and anime :) *Releases warm reiasu defrosting grimmjow and renji.***

**Grimmjow and Renji: ahhhhhh~**

**Me: Better?**

**Renji: yea**

**Grimmjow:*struggles* rrrrrrr Ruki Contain your Reiasu pllease...**

**Me: Awww Is grimmy to weak to handle a little reiasu~**

**Grimmjow: NO ITS LIKE FUCKIN CAT NIP!**

**Me: *contains reiasu remembering what can happen to some cats around cat nip* ^.^" sorry I didn't know eh he**

**Grimmjow: *sighes* its fine, now...**

**Renji: I'm clueless.**

**Grimmjow and I: *sweatdrop* you don't wanna know...**

**Renji: O.o fine don't tell me... just tell me why you had ichi KISS this bastrud!**

**Me: *sighes* I got to go and fight with these to idiots lol CYA!**


End file.
